The Legend of the Purple Moon
(Read this page at night only; it will much scarier and you'll feel like you're there) At a campout in the Magical World, everyone is bored with the scary stories. All they have are scary stories with happy endings, and all the ones that have scary endings are boring because they were told too much. Luckily, Oscar has a scary story about... the Legend of the Purple Moon.... Scary is Boring.... (At the campfire... Rainbow Dash is telling a spooky story) Rainbow: And just when the last one thought she was safe from the Headless Horse...-- Lilac: *fast-pan* The Headless Horse was right behind her and she was ne'er heard from again. No offense, Rainbow, but that story's so not scary anymore. Rainbow: Aw come on! You're not serious! Are you!? (They notice that Sunil is asleep) (Vinnie nudges him) Sunil: Hm? Is the story over? It's not scary anymore. Chase: If Sunil doesn't find it scary, then it's not scary. Lilac: Unless it has snakes in it. It may scare me, but not him... Twilight: I have a better the story. It's called the Legend-- Zuma: Of the Olden Pony? Dudette, that story is oldet than the olden pony. Applejack: What about-- Penelope: Vampire Fruit Bats and Flutterbat? Applejack: You pups are good. Sunil: All those stories are old... Plus the bat one has a happy ending... Rubble: What about the S-- Chase: Snow monster? Rubble, that's just a legend. Skye: But you were the one who begged to tell the story. Chase: *blushes* Oh, yeah... Russell: Perhaps I could tell you-- Rocky: About the time when the lights went out and then there was a monster, but it was really a octopus. Russell: Wow! You pups really are good. Lilac: Confession to make. All the scary stories either have a happy ending, or they have a scary ending but ain't scare no more. Sunil: I must admit. She's got a point. Even I don't find these stories scary. Vinnie: Same here. Zoe: What about you little ones. Anything scary stories you might know? Bot: ..... We got nothing.... Marshall: It looks like we can't tell anymore scary stories... Oscar Steps In (Oscar walks over) Oscar: Have you guys ever heard of The Legend of the Purple Moon? Penelope: Oscar? What are you doing here? Oscar: Hey, this is one of campouts in the Magical World. It's a great time and place to not get a bath... until it's over that is... Lilac: Now what do yuh mean by "Purple Moon"? Ah may like the color purple, but Ah don't think that the moon can be purple. Oscar: Oh, yes it can. It's the reason why on Halloween we do the trick-or-treating in the daytime. You should try it. Then you can go back and get even more candy. Skye: So Halloween is the night of the Purple Moon? Oscar: It's a spooky legend and it's true too. Because a friend was lost on that night. Marshall: Do you mean lost as in lost lost or lost as in lost forever. Oscar: Lost... forever.... Penelope: Well, can you tell us the story. Oscar: Sure. I heard it a lot from Miss Annika and Maria. And Zo too. The Legend of the Purple Moon Oscar: Every Halloween, we do trick-or-treating in the daytime, as I said before. But there's a good reason for it. For exacly when the sun goes down, we all go into our homes and lock up. For right in the heart of the Dark-Mist Forest, inside the now-former lair of Dark Chaos, a mysterious pitch-black haze moster rises up. The Haze of Darkness. A monster more powerful than the Misty Shadows and Dark Chaos himself. Twilight: It is? I know how strong they are. I was held captive by them after all. Zoe: You were? Milli: You guys weren't with us. Oscar: As I was saying, the Haze of Darkness comes out on the night of the purple moon and tries to take and devour souls. Skye: "devour souls"? That's scary.... Rubble: You sure you're not being a bubble-head? Oscar: The legend is true. Last year's night of the Purple Moon was the last time we saw Pippy. Marshall: What's a Pippy? Pippy Oscar: Pippy was a Piplup who lived with us. She was my best friend. She was fun, proud, and very courageous. But on that night, she thought she could discover if the legend was true or not, so she left her home to find the Haze of Darkness. I found out that she did. I didn't want to meet the monster, but I wanted to save her. But... all I found was a pitch-black haze heading back to the Dark-Mist Forest. And all I found was this... (He pulls out a yellow bandana cloth) Penelope: A bandana? Vinnie: That is not a banana. Zoe: No, Vinnie. Not "banana", "bandana". It's a cloth that is used as an accessory. Oscar: Not just any yellow bandana, Pippy's bandana. This is all that remains of her. No one ever saw her again. Sunil: *nervously* Never, ever. Oscar: Never, ever again. Her soul was devoured by the Haze of Darkness! (Vinnie and Sunil hold each other) Vinnie and Sunil: AAAHH!!! Lilac: Now that's a scary story all right! After the Story (Maria walked over) Maria: Now what's all this? Penelope: Oscar told us the legend of the Purple Moon. Maria: Even the part with Pippy? Rainbow: You mean.... that story is real? Oscar: Hey! I'm not that big of a bubble-head! Maria: It did. We realized that Pippy was lost. Penelope: Maybe, or maybe there's more to it. Skye: Don't even think about it! If you get your soul devoured, what will we do without your nurse skills? Penelope: Sometimes, things are more than what they seem. Maria: I don't think so. The Haze of Darkness has been seen before. Penelope: Maybe something different happened to her. Chase: Whatever the reason, we are not going to find out about this monster. Right? {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Spooky Tails